1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a mounting structure for an air cleaner on a combustion engine of a vertical shaft type that is used as a drive source for a working machine such as a lawn mower.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For a drive source used for driving a lawn mower, a combustion engine of a vertical shaft type is generally employed such as disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 2542160. This type of internal combustion engine includes a crankcase and a crankshaft extending vertically from a bottom region of the crankcase. A top region of the combustion engine is covered by an engine cover. An air cleaner is mounted on the engine cover for purifying an intake air of the engine.
The air cleaner includes an air cleaner casing formed integrally with the engine cover for accommodating a cleaner element and an air cleaner cover for closing an opening of the air cleaner casing. Mounting of the air cleaner cover onto the air cleaner casing is generally carried out by the use of a plurality of thumbscrews.
It has, however, been found that although the use of the thumbscrews is effective to firmly secure the air cleaner cover to the air cleaner casing, removal of the thumbscrews during the replacement of the used cleaner element and/or servicing of the air cleaner itself is rather troublesome and the removed thumbscrews may be lost. Also, in a condition in which the air cleaner cover is mounted on the air cleaner casing, the thumbscrews remain projecting considerably outwardly, degrading the appearance of the air cleaner.